


Bad Mood

by BakaDoll



Series: Aftg Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: Neil is in a really bad mood after his day had gone wrong in every way imaginable. Andrew helps in his own way.





	Bad Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for myaestheticisbooks and an anon on tumblr, who both asked for 
> 
> 34 - “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”
> 
> additionally, myaestheticisbooks asked for
> 
> 40 - “Have I entered an alternative universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”
> 
> Have fun :)

Today was just not Neil’s day. From the moment he woke up with a stiff neck he was in a bad mood. Somehow he managed to sleep in a position so unfortunate, his neck muscles were screaming at him the second he opened his eyes. He groaned so loud and pained it woke Andrew up and made him ask if he was alright with something resembling concern in his voice. The hot-water bottle Andrew prepared for him during breakfast only helped moderately and Neil had to go through practice with a tense neck that would still pinch whenever he moved his head too far to either side.

Of course he didn’t play his best like this, but Kevin didn’t want to hear anything about Neil’s pain and was an absolute dick through all of it. Neil wanted to hit him over the head with his racquet. He told him as much. Kevin wasn’t impressed.

“With how you’re using that racquet today you wouldn’t even get close to hitting me,” Kevin told him. Nicky had to grab Neil by his collar to keep him from trying.

After practice, Neil was thrown out of his spanish class for mouthing off to a classmate who said something stupid. When he went to pass the time and got a coffee, he burned his tongue on it. And, to top it all off, on his way to calculus class, Neil tripped and the contents of his bag scattered across the floor.

By lunchtime, Neil’s expression rivalled the death stare that would usually be found on Andrew’s face. Andrew, on the other hand, just sat next to him, eyeing him curiously. Neither of the Foxes had ever seen Neil in such a bad mood, and no one dared to say anything about it. They knew what happened when one exhausted Neil Josten’s patience, and it was usually nothing good.

Neil decided to skip his last class of the day and went straight to the dorm after lunch. Without any comment, Andrew followed him and they both plopped down on either of the beanbags.

“You should be in your chemistry class,” Neil said, frowning at the black screen of the TV.

“And you should be in your english literature class,” Andrew responded unmoved.

“I don’t feel like discussing pride and prejudice today.” Neil’s frown deepened and Andrew raised an eyebrow at him. The urge to punch something grew inside Neil, but everything he could think of would break, and he really didn’t want to deal with the aftermath. Instead, he curled his fist around a handful of fabric and turned and twisted and squeezed his hand so much the beanbag made concerning noises. Andrew’s other eyebrow wandered towards his hairline as well. He let Neil do this for only a few minutes before he got off his beanbag and kicked the one Neil was sitting on.

“Rooftop,” he said. Neil glowered at him, but Andrew didn’t seem to care much.

Reluctantly, Neil got up. He crossed his arms tightly in front of his chest and immediately felt like an impudent child but kept the pose in an act of spite. The only response from Andrew was him rolling his eyes, then he turned around and went on his way to the roof, followed by Neil.

The cold, fresh air up here helped clearing Neil’s head up a bit, but he was still in a terrible mood. Of course neither Andrew nor Neil had expected this to be an immediate, magic cure, but somehow Neil still had hoped this familiar place, their shared haven of peace, would just kind of extinguish the burning emotions in his head. But then he remembered why Andrew came up here: to feel - something, anything, even if it was fear - and couldn’t help but be annoyed. This was the opposite of what he wanted. He wanted to feel _less_ , not more.

Andrew, probably reading the emotions boiling up inside Neil off his face, nudged his shoulder and nodded towards the edge of the roof. Neil only followed him once he waved a pack of cigarettes in his face.

The nicotine didn’t make his head feel light and dizzy anymore. It hadn’t done so for a long time. It did, however, calm his nerves a bit more and when he flicked the butt off the roof, he didn’t feel like running his fist through a wall anymore.

“You know,” Andrew said after a while, “I wish Nicky wouldn’t have held you back this morning, I would’ve loved to see Kevin’s face if you’d hit him over the head with your racquet.”

Neil snorted quietly and felt a small grin tug at the corners of his mouth. Of course Andrew would’ve loved that, he liked everything that caused an uproar. While the others always sent him off to press duty with a ‘Don’t say anything stupid!’, Andrew usually welcomed him with a make-out session afterwards. Sometimes, when he had been particularly nasty to the reporters, Andrew did more than kiss him. And somehow this positive reinforcement from Andrew seemed to prove more successful than the Foxes’ pleas. Who would’ve thought.

“Have I entered an alternative universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Andrew asked mockingly and Neil couldn’t help but laugh about the teasing. At the same time he shoved his shoulder and told him to shut up.

“Now that I think about it, I think I liked you better when you were pouting quietly.” Andrew tilted his head slightly and looked at Neil like he was really considering whether he liked Neil better when he was in a bad mood or when he was laughing. Neil told him to shut up again. Andrew gave him the tiniest, smug grin in return.

“Make me.” He challenged him. And who was Neil to turn down a challenge like that?

He scrambled onto his hands and knees to cross the small distance between them and leaned in close enough for their noses to almost brush, but not quite.

“Yes or no?” He asked against Andrew’s lips. Andrew’s yes was amused and pleased, and Neil closed the remaining gap between them immediately.

The kiss made him forget why he had been in such a bad mood and Neil started to get the feeling this had been Andrew’s plan all along. Sometimes he hated how easily Andrew could manipulate him and how he knew about that perfectly well. Actually, no, not really, especially not when Andrew used it to get him into a better mood. Besides, it worked the other way round as well.

Neil didn’t expect Andrew to grab his hips and use them to pull Neil where he wanted him, so when he did, Neil reached for his shoulders in an effort not to just tumble over and a second later, found himself sitting in Andrew’s lap. Which, honestly, was Neil’s favourite spot to sit. He’d be a liar if he said otherwise.

Their kiss quickly turned into something more heated, and Neil took in a sharp, shaky breath when Andrew bit his lip. When his mouth pressed against Neil’s pulse point and scattered quick, hard kisses all over his neck, Neil knew it was time to go back to the dorm. Andrew’s hands wandered down to his ass and squeezed, and Neil’s hips bucked forwards unintentionally. Shit. Yes, they should definitely make their way back quickly.

“Andrew,” he said, his voice breathy, and Andrew stopped kissing his neck to look up at him instead, “We should go back to the dorm.” Andrew’s eyes were hungry, his pupils blown wide and swallowing most of the honey-brown of his irises, his lips puffy and pink from kissing. It was impossible to look at him and think of anything but what he wanted those lips to do to him.

Neil covered Andrew’s eyes with one hand and a suffering huff.

“Stop it,” he demanded.

“What?” Andrew grunted.

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

Andrew grinned wolfishly in response and Neil knew he shouldn’t have said anything. This grin was never a sign for good things to follow.

They never made it to a bed. Andrew kept Neil in his lap on the rooftop until he came right there, his face pressed against Andrew’s shoulder and his fingers digging into his biceps. It took Neil a bit to calm down afterwards, but when he shifted to adjust his clothes without even lifting his head off Andrew’s shoulder, Andrew took in a short but sharp breath and suddenly Neil was acutely aware of the hard bulge pressing against his thigh. Neil stopped as he was about to close the button of his jeans and for a few moments they both stayed perfectly still.

“Do you…” He mumbled against Andrew’s shoulder, “Do you want me to stay like this while you….?” He saw Andrew swallowing hard, with his head still on his shoulder and his face just mere inches from his throat, and waited for his response. He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch him anywhere near his groin, and Neil respected that, but if he’d allow Neil would like to… Just stay. And be close. Maybe even, if it wasn’t too much, help him get off with words and innocent touches. Neil just wanted Andrew to feel as good as he did when Andrew did those things to him.

“…yeah,” Andrew said eventually, and Neil felt his heart flutter in his chest. This was a new level of trust.

“Okay,” Neil breathed, “Can I… kiss your neck while you do it?”

“Yes.” Andrew’s voice was quiet but sure. Neil nodded.

“Okay.”

Neil could feel Andrew’s hand brushing along his thigh with every stroke on his own cock, and it sent shivers down his spine. He kissed and bit and sucked on Andrew’s neck and whispered sweet little nothings and encouragement to him, and it was obvious how it affected Andrew. His breath came in hard pants and he couldn’t quite hold in little grunts and huffs when usually he was so, so quiet while getting himself off.

Later they both took a shower to wash off the drying cum, and when the others returned to the dorm  from their last classes, Andrew and Neil were sitting on one beanbag together, silently watching Netflix, Neil pressed up against Andrew’s side and one of Andrew’s arms curled around him to keep him from falling off their shared seat. Andrew didn’t even acknowledge them when the door opened and Neil just lifted his head a couple inches to look over.

“Hey guys,” Nicky greeted them, “Looks like Neil is not about to murder anyone anymore. Thanks, Andrew!”

“Shut up, Nicky,” Neil huffed and let his head drop onto Andrew’s shoulder again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit and support me on [my tumblr](http://fox-sleeping-minyard.tumblr.com/) and chat with me! ♥


End file.
